A Little Advice
by YuukiChan95
Summary: Allen confesses his feelings for Lenalee but she doesn't know what to do! Can Kanda give her a little advice on love? ONESHOT Read and Review!


This is my first KandaXLenalee fanfic so please review!!!

I love Kanda and Lenalee together with their subtle hints XDDDD

I read their fanfics but felt that this couple needs a bit more love so I wrote one myself =)

* * *

"_You got to be kidding me."_

Kanda looks over to Lenalee who was mediating next to him. She was feeling tense and awkward and you can always tell by her face. Her uneasiness affected Kanda with his mediating. He was just mediating by himself and ten minutes ago Lenalee shown up with her face all red.

"_Kanda, can I hang out with you for a couple of minutes?" Lenalee asks. He looked up to the Chinese girl who was panting. Kanda gave her a weird look._

"_Che how many times I must tell you to leave me alone? I'm mediating and right now you're distracting me." He looks up to see Lenalee about to cry. "Che fine but you better be quiet."_

He continued to mediate but Lenalee was making too much noise. She was shuffling around, crossing her legs over and over again. She stared at Kanda for a little bit but turned right away when he caught her glancing at him. He was about to kick her out but never sought to do it. He can never turn her away. Lenalee was the only one Kanda was nice to besides Marie.

"Ok spill it out." Kanda says. Lenalee looks at him. "What do you mean?" She asks nervously.

"Something is obviously bothering you. You're easy to read. It's not Levrier so there's no point to hang out with me. So spill it." He replies. Lenalee was thinking of what to say. She can't tell Kanda about happened this morning. "It's nothing. I can't hang out with you unless it's a Levrier problem? Friends can hang out you know." She shots back.

Kanda glares at her. "Che you're lying so tell me or I'll make you tell me."

"What are you going to do to me?" Lenalee pouts. Kanda gave her a sinister look and nods his head towards Mugen.

"Ok ok ok…I tell you!!!" She cries. Kanda closes his eyes. "The truth is Kanda is that Allen confessed his feelings for me this morning."

Kanda froze. _Beansprout actually confessed to her? _"So what did you said?" He calmly asks.

"I didn't say anything. I ran out of there immediately." She sighs. "You think he hates me now?"

"I would if someone did that to me. You shouldn't run away when a short boy is telling you his feelings. I thought you like him already. Weren't you guys dating before like I care." He answers.

Lenalee groans. "We're not DATING!!!! How many times I need to tell you people that I'm not dating Allen?" She slouches down on the floor. "I like Allen but as a friend not as a guy I want to date. And what if I have feelings for someone else and not even know about it? That would put on more pressure!!!"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Please help me."

"What?! Che, why should I? I have no interest in relationships. Ask Lavi or something." He grumbles.

"But you're the only guy I've known to be the closest thing to a boyfriend!!!!" She cries. Kanda stops breathing for a second. "Say what?"

"I used to sleep in your bed WITH you every night when we were younger." Lenalee points out to a dumbfounded Kanda. _That was because you were scared of monsters and wouldn't leave me alone. Excuse me for not wanting an 8 year old girl outside of my room late at night scared to death._

"We were young and be quiet. Someone might hear you." Kanda told her. Her face went down. "Sorry I forgot Kanda. So should I tell him no?" She glances at Kanda with a sad face.

"Che do what you want. Be with someone you'll like to be with everyday. Someone you can always talk to no matter what. Someone you care about so much that you'll cry hysterically when they are hurt. Someone you will always have to smile to. And you have a nice smile." Kanda mentions. Lenalee sat up straightly. "Kanda…"

"Well that's what Tiedoll always told me. That old man wants to have grandchildren even if I'm really his son." Kanda puts his hand on Lenalee's cheek. "Now hurry up and reply to Allen. If you need someone to talk to, you can always come to my door." His face was close to Lenalee as she could see his serious eyes very closely. _I never notice how his eyes are so pretty._ Kanda got up and grabs his sword. "I'm going to find a peaceful place to mediate now." He says. Lenalee smiles at him. "Thank you Kanda. Can I ever call you Yu?"

"Don't bet on it." He coldly answers.

After a nice hot shower, Kanda made it to room ready to call it a night. He opens his door and saw Lenalee sitting on his bed. He was shocked to see her. "Why are you in my room?" He asks. Lenalee smiles, "You're the one you say I should smile to the boy I like." Kanda smirks, "Che, so you here in my room how straightforward of you." Lenalee blushed. "No not like that Kanda!!!" Lenalee got up on Kanda's bed and gave him a passionate kiss. In reply, Kanda kisses her back, hugging her tightly.


End file.
